When purchasing apparel such as clothes to be worn at a shop or the like, it is common that a customer tries on a product to be purchased in advance in a fitting room or the like prepared in the shop and confirms the size or comfortableness of the clothes or whether or not the clothes fits his/her appearance.
In order for the customer to try on plural clothes to find the most preferable clothes from among the clothes the customer has tried on, it is necessary to make a comparison among the clothes in a state of trying on respective clothes. However, the customer has to make a comparison on the basis of customer's memory at the time of trying on the clothes. When the number of clothes to be tried on is large, the memory of the first fitting becomes vague, and the customer may incorrectly select his/her preferred clothes or may need to have another fitting, because of not being able to make sufficient comparison, which requires further time.
In order to deal with such a problem concerning fitting, a fitting support device that virtually displays a wearing state is proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a virtual fitting system that: reads clothing pattern-sheet information corresponding to clothes (clothes to be tried on) selected for trial fitting, and standard body information concerning a body shape of a standard body model; creates clothing image indicating clothes that fit the body shape of a person who tries on the clothes, on the basis of body shape information, fabric information, and sewing information; and creates a composite image (fitting image) on the basis of the created clothing image and a person image of the person who tries on the clothes. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 describes: creating three-dimensional data obtained by causing data on a body portion prepared in advance to put on clothes made of a fabric selected by a customer; and performing display by combining the data with two-dimensional data on a captured head portion of the customer, whereby fitting simulation with a real feeling can be easily achieved. Moreover, Patent Literature 3 describes performing a fitting simulation by simultaneously displaying, on a display device, a model image in which clothes to be fitted are put on and a person image of a person who tries on the clothes; and by cutting a face image in the person image and moving the face image to a position of the model image to thereby perform the synthesis.